


your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The String of Pearls: A Romance
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Penny Dreadful - Freeform, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from the undeath of Mrs Lovett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: leaving everything behind.

Mrs Lovett laughed as she withdrew from the neck of her victim. The Count's hand came to rest on her shoulder and she graced him with a smile more genuine than any she had ever given a customer at her pie shop.

"I have often felt on the brink of madness," said she, "and such dreams I have had! That is all at an end now, I am a real devil at last and nothing at all troubles me."

The Count smiled. It was a terrible smile, yet comforting. "So it must be to all of my blood, and you are of my blood now, my dear."

"Yes, and never have I been more grateful." She kissed him, tasted blood on his lips as he tasted it on hers, and thought with pleasure of Sweeney Todd swinging from the hangman's noose. Everything she had done and the blackguard had cheated her of her reward, had dared to poison her!

She remembered the strange turn her dreams had taken before the end, how guilty nightmares had turned to fever visions of a red-eyed devil of a man leaning over her, drinking her blood and feeding her his own in turn. Little had she suspected that they were never dreams at all!

Yet there was risk to be had in staying here in London. She might yet be recognised. "Oh, we will fly from here, won't we?" she cried in a sudden passion.

The Count chuckled. "In time, my dear. For now you must be patient."

She scowled, but was quelled with a glare. "Remember who is your master now," he warned. She lowered her gaze, and if she still had a heartbeat it would have thundered.

The Count stroked her hair gently, benevolent in the face of her surrender. She thought to herself that he should be careful, for she was not the kind of woman who would stand to be dominated forever. She felt his amusement, sharp like knives in answer to her thought. 

_May the Devil grant dominion to whichever of his children proves the fiercest,_ she thought and laughed, and the Count laughed in answer.


End file.
